


my lover is a day i can't forget.

by girlsandmoney



Series: keith and lance proposal series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Engagement, Family, Fluff, Fluff!!!!!!!!!, M/M, i stan the team's friendship, klance, krolia? stealing my uwus?, lance's family is so cute, soft, the team? nice, they tell everyone, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsandmoney/pseuds/girlsandmoney
Summary: Keith and Lance tell the world.





	my lover is a day i can't forget.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series so i recommend you read the first one before reading this! it will make more sense.

The love of your life hadn’t informed anyone about your engagement. When asked about it, he told you that he wanted to keep it to yourselves for a while, be the only ones in the world that knew for a night. You had a chance to tell them today when you go out with all of them. You hadn’t told anyone you were doing it, you wanted it to be a surprise for everyone else. You knew that your friend Pidge was going to cry, you weren’t sure about anyone else, but you knew she was going to cry. She was going to try to cover up her sniffling by saying she had allergies, but she couldn’t hide the puffy nose and red eyes.

  
You’d been awake for about thirty minutes before your sunshine moves off of your chest. You whine at the sudden lack of warmth and pressure. You like being your sweetheart’s pillow.

“Mornin’ Darlin’,” You say in your thick southern accent you have only in the mornings.

“Mornin’ cowboy.” He says, mocking your accent.

“We have to leave to go to Hunk’s in an hour.” You tell him.

He groans, moving himself back on top of you, hugging you tightly.

“C’mon, babe.” You nudge him, “I wanna tell all of our friends.”

“Hmn. You’re all the company I need.” He kisses your chest.

“You almost got me there, but if you don’t get up I’m going to tell the group chat.”

He sighs and moves off of you. He sits up and rubs his eyes. He shakes his hair in his hands, you think he’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. You moved off of the bed and stretched your back and your arms. You hear your stars whistle at you. You begin to stretch more to make him laugh.

“Okay enough,” You say, “let's go shower.”

You don’t even have to ask. He hops up out of the bed to meet you. He places his hand on your shoulder, giving you a kiss. He pulls away and traces his finger along your collarbone before walking to the bathroom. He leaves you blushing like it’s the first time you’ve ever kissed him.

In the car, you knew he would be asleep. Not even ten minutes in and you heard the soft snore from the passenger seat. The silence in the car was nice. It was comfortable, not something you’ve achieved with many people. He’s brought you out of your shell. He is why you’re so confident, not afraid to talk to people. He has made you, you. You’re thankful for that, you couldn’t ever be. He showed you what love was, what it was like to truly love someone. You couldn’t see yourself without him.

Before Lance, you vowed to stay by yourself. You had lost too many people. Your mother, your father, and eventually your brother two times. Even if two of those people were back, you couldn’t bring yourself to lose someone else so important to you. Lance showed you that some people don’t leave, and if they do, they mean well. He hasn’t left you once, and you’re grateful for that. Lance has made you want to have a family. You knew you would raise a thousand children with him. Maybe two would be more appropriate. You wanted to experience all of that with him, the most compassionate and kind person you know. The thought of Lance holding a baby, your potential baby, makes you tear up. You’re happy.

Before you know it you arrive at Hunk’s house. Your Love has been awake for a while now. The second you stop the car he hops out, swearing the car is giving him back issues. You chuckle at his ridiculousness. You get out of the car to meet him. He grabs a hold of your hand and you walk into Hunk’s home. When Hunk has friends coming over, he’ll keep the door unlocked so people don’t have to rush to open the door.

When you walk inside you see your friends sitting down in the kitchen talking.

“Hey, guys!” Lance calls

“Oh hey! Make yourselves at home.” Hunk replies

You and Lance take off your shoes, knowing Hunk’s no-shoe policy. You walk into the kitchen, with your hands still interlocked.

“Hey dudes! What’s up!” Pidge says, and you want to tell her right then and there.

You look at Lance, seeing if he might be thinking the same thing. You think he’s doing the same thing. Your mouth, “Should we tell them?” Lance nods.

“Well, we got some news actually,” Lance says

That gets everyone’s attention. Soon, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Coran, and Matt are all looking at you. Lance laughs nervously and you blush.

“Oh come on! Don’t keep us waiting!” Allura says, excited about the fact there’s news.

“Well, Keith proposed!” Lance says excitedly, showing his hand off.

“Wait, what?” Shiro says, giving you a proud look

“Yeah!”

There was a swarm of yells that soon came in the room. Shiro gave you a hug, saying he was proud of you. You cried that meant a lot to you. You knew he was crying too but was trying to hide it. Pidge had tears leaking down her face, doing exactly what you said she would, saying she had allergies. Hunk gave you both a hug, saying he knew it would happen. Allura said she was happy for you both, she gave both of you big hugs. Matt gave you both high-fives. Coran hugged you at the same time.

Lance spent the next thirty minutes telling the story. He showed the picture he took in the car while you were driving. It had you holding hands with him, his ring shining, and it had you in the background of it, He really did get a good picture. He remembered a lot of details, you’re surprised.

You’d been told that was a nice way of doing things. Lance had agreed. When they were admiring the ring, Shiro pulled you aside. He gave you a hug, a long, tight hug. He sniffled.

“Shiro, I know it’s a bit early but I hundred percent want you to be my best man.” You say, knowing that would make him cry harder.

“Keith, I’m just so proud of you. I’m happy I’ve gotten to see you grow into this strong man. I’m happy you’re finally happy. I’d be honored to be your best man.”

You hug him a bit harder, “Shut up, loser.” You’re still not the best at dealing with affection.

You soon rejoin the group, who have migrated from the kitchen to the living room. You see Lance, who is patting his legs slightly, you know he wants you to sit in his lap, which you do.

The conversation shifts from your engagement to something Allura did, to your wedding, back to your engagement, then where to go eat. Pidge was hungry and the one to start talking about food. You kept getting distracted by your honey rubbing circles with his thumb in the small of your back. You love your friends, but you want to escape with him. Just you and him, the only people in the world.

You end up going to Olive Garden. The group decided it was the fanciest restaurant you could go to without booking beforehand. Hunk called it “A celebration of true love and friendship”. You couldn’t agree more. You love your friends. You love your beautiful fiance. You are the happiest you’ve ever been.

⁂⁂⁂

The love of your life decided to make spur the moment plans to fly to Cuba. He says he can’t take it anymore, he has to tell his family in person, and he misses them. You don’t mind, anything to make him happy, you’re up for. You miss them too, they’ve become your family too. Soon enough, they’re going to actually be your family.

His family had always supported you when you first started dating him. They were shocked at first, they thought he would date Allura. You were surprised when you learned he liked you rather than Allura too. His mother, you think, likes you the most. She treats you like she treats Lance, and you’re grateful. You love her like she’s your own mother. You’re just as excited to tell her about your engagement as Lance is.

You both plan to stay there for over a week. Catching up with everyone, and living to the fullest. Before you proposed, you considered taking a surprise trip to Cuba to propose to him there. You couldn’t wait that long, it would take you a while to get the money to go after buying the ring. Lance had bought the tickets himself after you had fallen asleep on the way home from Olive Garden with your friends. He’d driven you home because he could tell how tired you were.

You were woken up by Lance drawing on your chest with his finger. This wasn’t anything new, he has woken you up a lot by touching you. Whether it’s him drawing pictures on you with his finger or him touching your hair, that’s how you’ll always be woken up by him.

“Morinin’” You mumble.

“Mornin,” He says, a smile creeps over his face, “I bought plane tickets to go to Cuba last night.”

You don't register what he says at first, you just hum in response. He looks up at you quizzically, surprised at how you responded. You begin to process what he said. “Wait? You did what?”

“I bought plane tickets to go to Cuba last night. We’re leaving tomorrow.” He says.

“Love! Who are we going to get to watch Peach? I don’t know if either of us has vacation days. Don’t get me wrong, I’m excited to go, but we need more planning.” You say, rubbing your hands through your hair.

“And you don’t think I’ve gotten that taken care of? Yesterday, Hunk agreed to watch her for a bit over a week. I’ve had vacation days saved for a while now, and you basically run the business so you can manage to find someone else to fill in for you. Plus, I may or may not have asked Shiro to do fill in for you, and he said he would be happy to.”

You wonder how he does things so quickly, then you remember he’s Lance McClain. The fastest person you know, “We need to start packing then.”

“Babe, you worry too much. We can pack tonight. The plane doesn’t even leave until the afternoon tomorrow. Just enjoy what you have right now. Me, the hottest man you know and a really comfy bed.” He winks at you.

You laugh at his ridiculousness, “This early?”

“You know it, hot stuff.”

He adjusts himself to where he’s sitting on top of you. He bends down to kiss you. You feel a fire start to build up inside you. You’re in love with this ridiculously fast man.

Cuba is always nice to visit. You love going there with Lance. He’s truly at home. Cuba is his happy place. You can tell that when he smiles more. He smiles all of the time when you’re in America, but you had no idea this man could smile that much. He smiles in his sleep when he’s here, when he’s driving, this man is cannot be unhappy Cuba.

Upon arriving at Lance’s family’s house you see his dad out in the side yard in their garden. You see him look at the car before realizing it’s you and Lance. The second he does realize, you see him start to jog up to the house. Lance sees this too, you can see him out of the corner of your eye, he’s grinning ear to ear and his eyes are squinting. You’re happy he’s home.

When you pull up to the house and park the car Lance rolls out of it. He races to his dad, who isn’t far from the house. They hug each other for a while, his dad occasionally ruffling his hair. You wave at him and he waves at you to come over. You hesitantly do, you don’t want to take Lance’s dad away from him. When you get over to him he pulls you in the hug with Lance. You feel bad for taking him away, but it’s comforting.

“Come on, Your mother just started making dinner.”

You walk beside Lance and his dad who have their arms wrapped around each other. Lance’s dad opens up the door, you see Lance’s siblings, nephews, and nieces sitting around in the living room. They all look around and see you and Lance. He shushes them.

  
“Maria! Look what I found in the yard!” He yells.

“Samuel, I swear if it’s anoth-” She turns around and looks at Lance then you. She quickly drops her spatula on the counter then runs over to both of you. She grabs both of you in a suffocating hug. She places kisses on the sides of your face. She says something in Spanish that you’re ashamed you can’t understand.

You can hear Lance sniffle, and that’s enough to make you cry. You’ll be a little embarrassed if you cry in front of them. You hold it in even how hard it is.

After all of the hellos and hugs, you’re beat. You completely forgot about telling the family about your engagement. During dinner you see Lance fiddling with his ring, and it all comes back to you. You tap it and give him a look, hoping that he can magically read your mind. He nods.

Lance clears his throat, getting everyone to look at him. “We, uh, we have some news.”

You hear his sister, Rachel, whisper that Lance is pregnant and you have to stifle a laugh.

“We’re engaged.” He shows his hand out to display the ring.

“Oh, Lance! That’s wonderful!” Maria exclaims

“Well, all credit to Keith. He proposed.” Lance looks over at you and gives you a soft smile, you can’t help to grin.

“How’d you do it?” Veronica askes  
  
“Well, we had a picnic in the park, and when we walked around the park I did it. I almost didn’t last all day. It was really hard to keep it a secret.”

“That’s so romantic!” Lance’s mom exclaims

“Tio Lance! When are you getting married?” Nadia asked. She was Lance’s 10-year-old niece.

“We don’t know yet.” He answers her.

You and Lance continue to talk about the engagement and small parts about the wedding. Halfway through dinner, Lance’s mom opens up a bottle of champagne. She says that the engagement called for a celebration, that made you chuckle. After dinner, Lance volunteered the both of you for dishes. Maria kisses Lance’s temple and mumbles “Gracias”

She patted your back and said, “Thank you.”

You’re going to learn Spanish for Lance and his family.

When the dishes were done, you could tell Lance was tired. You leaned against the counter and you didn’t even have to tell Lance to come to you. He just immediately wrapped his arms around you and buried his head in your shoulder. You rubbed your hands on his back.

“Thank you, Keith” He mumbled

“I didn’t do anything.” You said

“You made me happy.” You could feel him smile against your shoulder.

“You made me happy too.” You bent around awkwardly to kiss the side of his head.

“Let's go to bed, babe.”

You fall asleep with Lance in a twin size bed. He falls asleep on top of you, and you couldn’t care less.

⁂⁂⁂

You had to tell your mom. You spent a week in Cuba with Lance with his family, and you were ready to tell your mom. You and she had become closer over the years, despite you recently finding her. You’re surprised you never hated your mother. You knew you couldn’t the second you met her. She wasn’t who you expected her to be, she was this kind woman who loved you. You loved her, and you’re glad you finally found her.

She didn’t need a fancy surprise to be told that you and Lance were engaged. You were going to go over to her house and tell her. Lance was intimidated by your mother. He always had been. You were just beginning your relationship with him when you met her. She isn’t touchy like Lance’s mom is, she’s basically the opposite of Lance's mom. You think that’s what scares him, he’s not used to a parent like yours.

You took Lance over to your mom's house. She was sitting on the front porch when you arrived.

“Hey, mom!” You say when you get out of the car.

“Keith! I’ve missed you.” She quickly hops up out of her rocking chair and gives you a quick hug.

She averts her attention to Lance, “Lance, I’ve missed you too.”

“I’ve missed you too, Ms. Kogane.” He says, shyly

She invited both of you in for coffee. When all of you are settled in, she asks why you decided to come over.

“Well, we have some news.” You say, taking Lance’s hand.

“Let me guess, Lance is pregnant.” She laughs at her own joke.

“Rachel said that too!” You laugh. Lance is almost beat red at this conversation. “But no, we got engaged!” Lance extends out his hand to show the ring.

“Oh, Keith that’s great. I’ve always been rooting for you two!” She says.

“Thanks, mom.” You smile at her then at Lance. He smiles back, dropping his head in a goofy smile.

“So… when’s the wedding?” She asks.

“Summertime, maybe? We haven’t discussed it much, or at all really.” You say.

Lance beams at the idea of a summer wedding. You know he wants to get married in Cuba on one of the beaches. You’re not planning on taking that away from him. You quite like those ideas too.

“Grandchildren?” She asks, giving you a look.

You go red, and you’re pretty sure Lance is tomato at this point. “You have Peach for now.” You say, hoping that suffices.

“Oh fine. I miss Peach, bring her over one day.” She says.

“I’m sure she misses you too,” Lance adds in.

You and Lance continue to talk with your mother. Chatting about her and your dad and how you and Lance remind her of them. You like talking about your dad, you miss him more than you can explain. He died when you were young and Shiro took you in. He’s the one who gave you the slight southern accent. You miss your dad, and you wish he could have met Lance.

Eventually, you leave your moms house. It was getting dark and you didn’t want to drive when it was too dark. You said your goodbyes and headed home.

“You think we told everybody?” You ask Lance.

“One second.” He says, rolling down the car window. “HEY EVERYONE, ME AND MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND KEITH ARE ENGAGED!” He yells out the car window.

“Yep, we’ve told everybody.”


End file.
